villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fat Buu
Main article: 'Buu'' '''Fat Buu is a monster created by the evil wizard Bibidi. He has the appearance of a fat, pink, rubbery creature with an antenna on his head. He is the result of Kid Buu absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. History He began as Kid Buu, but after killing the Supreme West Kai and Supreme Northern Kai at the time, he absorbed Supreme Southern Kai, and later Grand Supreme Kai, turning him into the fat Buu. He was soon sealed away in a ball by Bibidi, who was then killed by Supreme Kai. Bibidi's son Babidi set out to gather energy to awaken Buu, and succeeded by brainwashing Vegeta. He beat up Supreme Kai and supposedly killed Gohan, but Dabura, Babidi's right hand man, came to fight him, knowing Babidi would not be able to control Buu. Dabura speared Buu, but he pulled the spear out and healed the hole. He then fought Dabura and turned him into a cookie and ate him. Afterward, Vegeta appeared and fought Buu, who soon gained the advantage, forcing Vegeta to blow himself up in an attempt to kill him. Buu survived, blown to bits, and came back together. He and Babidi set out to find Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, with Buu turning the inhabitants of cities into candy or chocolate to eat them. When Babidi learned the location of Trunks' home, Goku stalled them and turned Super Saiyan 3 to fight Buu. Goku could have destroyed him, but wanted Goten and Trunks to in case a new villain arrived and they needed to fight him (as he was dead and could only go to Earth for 24 hours, once). After Trunks got the Dragon Radar, Goku left. Buu got tired of being abused by Babidi, so he killed him. He then terrorized the world as much as he wanted to, turning people into clay and building a house out of them. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks to fight him, but got beat up. Hercule was sent to kill Buu, and used various means like poisoned chocolate and exploding videogames. Soon they became friends, and Buu found an injured puppy dog and healed him. When he found out from Hercule that killing innocent people was wrong, he decided to stop. When Bee, and later Hercule, were shot by Van Zant, a deranged gunman, Buu was able to heal both, but became so angry that his evil side came out in the form of steam coming out the holes in his head (as usually does when he gets angry). The steam turned into Evil Buu, who beat up Good Buu. Good Buu tried to turn Evil Buu into chocolate, but he blew the attack back at him, turning him into chocolate and eating him, turning him into Super Buu. When Goku and Vegeta were inside Super Buu's head, Vegeta tore down the Good Buu, turning Super Buu into Kid Buu. He stopped Kid Buu from attacking Hercule, so Kid Buu spit him out like a piece of chewing gum. He fought Kid Buu, but was badly beaten. After Goku killed Kid Buu, Dende healed Good Buu, and everyone's memories of him (except the Z Fighters and their friends and family) were erased with a wish from the Dragon Balls, enabling him to live a peaceful life on Earth with Hercule and Bee. Names Fat Buu is the name used to refer to this version of Buu during his time as a villain. When Kid Buu first took on the form he was called Innocent Buu, when Buu removed the evil from himself he was called Good Buu, and after being accepted as an Earthling he was named Mr. Buu. Most video games refer to him as Majin Buu - as he was the first Buu on-screen. Powers Majin Buu has been noted as one of Dragon Ball's most powerful entities and the deadliest monster in the franchise. Majin Buu can fly, is inhumanly strong, and can manipulate Ki Energy like almost all fighters in DBZ. However, he does have some of his own unique abilities. He can learn any Ki Technique just simply observing another using it. This is how he learned Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Kamehameha. His body is completely malleable; this ability allows Buu to completely manipulate his body to do seemingly anything. He can regenerate on a molecular level. Buu's arguably deadliest weapon is his ability to fire a beam from his tentacle that seems able to change any matter into anything Buu desires. This technique is called the Change Beam. Category:Redeemed Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Mischievous Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:Pawns Category:Comic Relief Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Man-Eaters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Giant